


Imagine: Being a Portuguese Templar and Shay falling in love with you

by TheBGassassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	Imagine: Being a Portuguese Templar and Shay falling in love with you

It felt like you were the only survivor after that horrible earthquake... Your entire estate was destroyed, demolished to the ground with nothing left, but rubble and broken glasses here and there. That day left a horrible mark in you even when you were forced to move to Boston, because there was nothing left for you in Lisbon. And if it wasn’t for Grand Master Kenway, your mentor and the person who took you under his wing when you had nothing, you could have been a goner just like in Lisbon. Ever since then, every night you had nightmares about the screams, the horrible hollowly thundering sound the ground made as it moved, the buildings crashing down around you and above all, that feeling for helplessness you had when you realized that there is nowhere to hide.

Every time you woke up next to your lover Shay with horrified screams, he felt a strong feeling of guilt, which even forces him to shed a few tears sometimes. It wasn’t like he ignored your terrors, on the contrary even. He always hugged you close and hummed calming things to you until you fall back asleep. He felt like he didn’t deserve you. He blamed your post traumatic stress entirely on himself and wondered if fate was punishing him for causing such a catastrophe. He loved you more than everything, of course, but he just couldn’t watch you suffering so much. He still hadn’t told you that he thinks it’s his fault, because he was afraid that you might leave him. But he still felt that he couldn’t keep it to himself much longer.

One day, while you two were having dinner in your home, you noticed he was a bit off. “Shay?” you called out softly and reached out to take his hand. He didn’t look at you, but allowed you to place your hand over his. “My love? What’s wrong?” You two met via Haytham one day when he told you you were going to work with Shay from now on. He flinched when you said that and his reaction got you quite worried. “Shay...” you called again. His face twisted into an expression filled with pain and he covered his eyes with his other hand. “Don’t...” he said with a broken voice. “It was all my fault...I don’t deserve this...” 

You looked at him, confused and worried, squeezing his hand, afraid that he might pull it back. “What are you talking about?” you asked in a worried voice. “The earthquake...” he whispered, afraid that if he raises his voice, it might crack and the tears might start falling. The word sparked back the memory you hoped to forget and Shay felt you twitch. You stayed silent. “It was my fault.” he confessed. “How is that possible?” you whispered back at him. “That goddamn piece of Eden...Achilles made me take it...I didn’t know, I swear!” Shay almost yelled, not looking at you. “I told him everything, but he didn’t care! All he cared about was about the piece of Eden. Not about the lives that were lost, the people left scarred...” he sniffled. You withdrew your hand, still he didn’t look at you. He was afraid that you were leaving. “I’m sorry...I didn’t know...I was just afraid to tell you...” 

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him and your head on his shoulder. “You said it yourself. You didn’t know. So you didn’t do it on purpose. Achilles is all to blame, not you. He should be the one to pay for everything. Don’t blame yourself, my love. I’m sure that if you knew this would happen, you wouldn’t have taken the piece of Eden.” you spoke to him quietly “If he didn’t care about the lives that were lost that day, about the lives that were ruined, about the fact that you blame yourself and live in such a hell and with a heavy conscience all because of him, then the assassins really are as bad as we think they are and I am glad you saw it in time and ran away from them.” Shay didn’t dare move. He listened to you closely. “The important thing right now is to make Achilles pay.” you continued “I am hurt indeed. I might not forget about that catastrophe, but...” you dried a tear that ran down your cheek “I would never blame you for something you didn’t know would happen. You shouldn’t either.” you smiled through teary eyes. Shay finally looked at you with hope in his eyes “Do you mean what you say?” he murmured. You nodded your head “Yes.” and connected your lips in a chaste kiss. “I’m sure you will make things right again.”

 


End file.
